What Happened?
by Hirame
Summary: General summ: Tomoka & Sakuno --> Potion ---> Trouble --> Seigaku varsity -->Freaked Echizen
1. Its not going to be a normal day, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bishies in Tennis no Oujisama! *sobs*  
  
A/N: Just a few words:  
  
I love Ryoma-sama so much. This is my first PoT fic. I love Tezuka-sama so much. I'm an obsessed PoT fan. I love Ryoma-sama so much. I love Tezuka-sama so much. I love Tezuka and Ryoma together. I love it when there are TezukaXRyoma fics. I'm creating one ^_^  
  
Is everything clear? Yosh! Let's begin!  
  
This begins with EverybodyXEchizen then turns out to be OishiXEiji, InuiXKaido, MomoshiroXAnn (can't help it -_-;;), and of course, TezukaXEchizen. Fuji? To tell you the truth, I prefer him not being hitched with someone cuz I find him more lovable as a happy big brother type for the varsity team and hitching him with someone will create a weakness for him. And I like it better if he doesn't have one! XD Will destroy his mysteriousness too.^^;; Kawamura? Nah! He strikes me more as the responsible son, goody-goody saint who will probably end up with a nice stable family in the future, have one and only girlfriend who will become his wife, with 3 kids. (And that wife will probably be like Honda Toru of Fruits Basket.-_-;;) Hitching him with someone as early as now? I don't think so!  
  
What Happened? Chapter 1: It's not going to be a normal day, is it? By M-i  
  
It's what you expect every morning. Blue skies, chirping birds, you wake up thinking that it's going to be another great day, or at least a day wherein you would end up doing your everyday routine. Especially when you're a student.  
  
And Echizen Ryoma is on that part of his life where he's a freshman high school student. Only with a craze for his beloved Tennis just like a few rare ones.  
  
Waking up to the sound of his notorious alarm clock, Echizen warily pulled off his bed sheets and started out to the bathroom for his morning shower. With half-lidded eyes, golden orbs stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
" Yare Yare." He sighed, undressed and stepped inside the shower. "Wonder if we're having American breakfast today AGAIN." he groaned.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayo, Ryoma-san!"  
  
" Hmm? Aa, ohayo. Meino."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
" Kasaan wa?"  
  
"Ara, She woke up early and went somewhere, though she didn't tell me. Maybe another meeting?"  
  
" Sou ka.. !"  
  
Nanako giggled and resumed pouring a glass of milk for the boy. "I convinced auntie to let me cook, and I knew that you like Japanese breakfast. Go on, eat fast or you might be late for school. ^_^  
  
"A-Aa." Echizen gobbled up the last of his food and ran, brushing past Nanjiro in the gates. "Itekimasu."  
  
"Ch' Kids today." Nanjiro lazily cleaned his ears and looked up in the sky. "Heeh.No clouds at all, huh."  
  
***  
  
Walking past the third block, Echizen suddenly heard the familiar tinkling of bicycle bells. Expecting the familiar face of the one riding it, he didn't bother turning around.  
  
"Ohayo, Echizen!! ^o^" Momoshiro shouted 5 meters away in his usual genki self.  
  
" Ohayo, Momo-sempai."  
  
" *sigh* Dead as always ^^;;"  
  
"_?"  
  
"Nandemonai. Want a ride? :D"  
  
".? Ok."  
  
***  
  
"Sakuno! This is it!"  
  
"B-but Tomoko-chan! That's-"  
  
"Ii no! This is the only chance Ryoma-sama would be able to finally notice either one of us! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Where did you get that anyway??"  
  
" E-eh?? That doesn't matter! (A/N: *cough* Hmm? Nani? Why are you looking at me like that? ^^;; I swear it wasn't me.)"  
  
"But I still don't think that it's nice to force him like this."  
  
"Hey, it's not forcing! And anyway, the way this potion works ain't that bad."  
  
"Uh huh. ~_~"  
  
"I'm serious! It can't work either way. Once he drinks this, the first ones he'll notice would be us! All we have to do is draw it from out of him! We'll know if he really has underlying feelings ^_~! Love-love! XD"  
  
"Tomoko-chan.^^;;"  
  
"Daijobu yo, Sakuno-chan! Hehe, come on! Tennis practice is about to start!"  
  
***  
  
" Now, where are those water jugs? Sakuno, you're the one usually here! Quick, where is it??"  
  
" H-heh?? Ano.I think it's in the cooler over there.~_~;"  
  
" *grin* Yosh! Let's get this over with."  
  
The two went quickly inside, before anybody got there and opened the so-called 'cooler'. Tomoko blinked and stared dumbly. Inside, numerous water jugs of the same kind for the regulars were packed inside the small cooler.  
  
"There are so many water jugs! How do we know if its' Ryoma-sama's??"  
  
Sakuno, being the brunette that may equal a dumb blonde (A/N: Gomen for those who like Sakuno ^^;; Don't kill me!) especially in pinpointing things such as directions, knew better than to trust her own self-judgment. Or maybe not.  
  
So she DID trust her self-judgment.  
  
"I think it's this one." (A/N: H-E-L-L-O. If you just lift them up, then you'd see the NAMES beside the jugs.)  
  
Tomoko shrugged and put a couple of drops on each.  
  
"W-What are you doing??? Tomoko-chan!?? @_@"  
  
" Don't worry! Just to make sure. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt if popular regulars of Seigaku tennis varsity team were after us, ne? *wink* though I prefer Ryoma-sama, of course! ^-^"  
  
" But what if they *do* went after us??"  
  
" Easy. Turn them down for Ryoma-sama."  
  
"I don't think I like this.; _;"  
  
*** Innocently, a small letter inside Tomoko's locker went unnoticed. Unfortunately.  
  
Dear Tomoko-chan,  
  
Please make sure to take caution when using the potion! Only let the one you really want drink it. Since I told you before that you must perform the last task to make the potion work (which is putting a strand of your object of desire's hair) I assume that you would've guessed already the need of him and only him, drinking the potion. If not followed and other people drank it then the effect would be neutralized. He won't feel a thing, though the other ones that drank it would fall for your object of affections. Well, I guess that's it. Good luck in this one okay ^_~! Visit me sometime in London! It's been 8 yrs. after all. Say hi to your brothers for me! Remember, if you need anything just send me a note! Well then, Sayonara!  
  
PS.  
  
Did I get that right? I've been on to Japanese Muggle Studies lately ^_^  
  
Your loving cousin,  
  
H.G.  
TBC  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chap. Sorry if its not that long. It's just a test try so if anyone there who even remotely wants this to continue, pls do review ok? *sigh* (goes back to daydreaming about Ryoma and Tezuka *_*)  
  
No, there is no Harry Potter in this fic, if you're wondering. Just used it for the letter and the most believable source for such a potion. Please don't get confused.  
  
Well, R&R? ^_^ Thank you if you do and if you don't, well, I won't force you to. Thanks anyway for reading.  
  
-M-i- 


	2. Painful Anxieties

Disclaimer: See chap one.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the second chap! ^_^ Dedicated for those first few reviewers who wanted this to continue *bows* Duomo! Actually, I've got another Tennis no Oujisama fic going on. It will be posted as soon as this fic gets halfway done or done. I only hope I'd get support from you guys again, ne?  
  
On to the chap!  
Chapter 2: Painful Anxieties By M-i  
  
Monday, 16th day of April. It was 7: 00 in the morning and the usual short-but-present Tennis practice resumed after two training-free days, courtesy of their captain Tezuka. The reason? Somehow, nobody knew but it was a miracle that he'd give day offs, especially for the Seigaku regulars. The sun was already high up in the sky and the day is perfectly getting warm and fuzzy. Or maybe a little hotter than before, as Tomoko and Sakuno stood in their usual positions outside the wire nets, anxiously anticipating the results of their so called 'Plan 0651- Getting into Ryoma- sama's Dense Barrier and finally getting hitched with the prince himself.' Must be more important for Tomoko as she IS his fan club's president after all. If the two of them got together, it would be the perfect image. Or so she thinks. Likewise, the ever-shy granddaughter of the famous Seigaku team's coach is keeping her hopes high. Anyway, she had more chances because she met him first right?  
The only possible thing that can ruin them right now is if Echizen Ryoma turned out to like someone else already. But looking upon the bright but hazy sky, it seems that fate has other plans for 'The Plan' and probably 10 minutes from now, a certain, unknowing freshman, who just happened to arrive on time with his sempai, isn't going to like one bit of it. Not at all.  
Or maybe just maybe. Who knows?  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
" Yo, Echizen! Never knew there'd come a time when you'd forget where the tennis courts are! It's THIS way!" Momoshiro shouted as soon as he noticed the younger boy walking away to the opposite direction. Echizen lazily semi-turned his head.  
  
"Of *course* I know that. But I won't be able to attend. Ashikawa-sensei (A/N: Made that up) asked me to meet him this morning."  
  
"Ah sou. Wakatta. Well, I'll just tell Tezuka about it so he won't make you run 40 laps like the last time you were late! Haha! Must've been hard, eh? Cya!"  
  
"?Aa."  
  
Echizen watched till the spikey haired junior disappeared on the corner.  
  
Run? 40 laps? Tezuka never mentioned anything about me having to run 40 laps before. *shrug* I only ran once as a punishment and that was before I joined the team. Odd.  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
7: 15 am. Sakuno was sweating profusely. Oh no, it wasn't because of the heat, neither because she was starting to chicken out of the plan.  
  
It was worse.  
  
It was 5 minutes before practice officially starts and the usually early freshman was nowhere to be seen in the courts or in the locker room.  
  
"Ryoma-kun's not here yet!" she whispered to herself, quickly scanning around for a white cap, at least.  
  
"Just pray, Sakuno. This *will* work!" Tomoko glared in determination at the water jugs inside the cooler.  
  
"U-um.~_~;"  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
Hazel brown eyes closed as he took a deep breath for the second time before opening them and grabbing his jersey. Stepping out of the locker room, the sun's rays blinded him for a second before he could skim the whole area around and supervise the tennis club casually.  
Yeah right.  
  
He didn't grace his strangely aching emotions, heck, sometimes even his libido, by admitting that he was starting to get attached to a certain dark green haired, golden eyed tennis genius boy. Hard as it may seem to believe, it scared him when he first started having thoughts about him and the freshman being couple. When he realized that he wanted more than their Captain-member; companion or friends relationship.  
  
He remembered how he would laugh inwardly and scold himself for being so idiotic when he catches himself paying attention to his OA (Object of Affections) for 4 hours straight during practice when he was supposed to regulate and train 60 members rather than only one.  
  
He felt stupid.  
  
Though, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. Determined. Caring. Scared. Jealous. Oh yeah. ESPECIALLY jealous when it came to Momoshiro for some reason -_-.  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu ALWAYS gets what he wanted before. But in this case, he dreaded his situation.  
  
Somehow, it was different with Echizen Ryoma. Whenever the boy catches him looking, or even just standing within close proximity, he practically melts inside. (A/N: Aww, no need to be shy, Tezu-chan! ^-^ Inside that COLD exterior- Tezuka: ~_~;;) He couldn't bring himself to speak out aside from the general tennis information etc. as a captain's supposed to do.  
  
He sighed softly.  
  
Why does he feel like the boy is making things harder for him? He was sure if this continues any longer, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. He might do something desperate and drastic.  
  
M-i: Why Tezuka baby! 'Drastic and desperate actions'?? Waittaminute, ARE THOSE RATED R THOUGHTS I SEE LINGERING AROUND YOUR HEAD?? Bad, hentai. *shakes head* Ryoma's in danger with you.  
  
Tezuka: -_- +++ No. They're called 'Veins of irritation'. And stop jumping to conclusions. You can't see what's inside my head.  
  
M-i: And what IS inside that head of yours?? Hmm??  
  
Tezuka: *blushes*  
  
M-i: Told ya ^-^  
  
Heck, he might even take Momoshiro out from being a regular just to be able to have Echizen to himself!  
  
*sigh* It's going to be ANOTHER long day~  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
"Ahhh!! Another bright day for Tennis!! Lalalalala- hmm, maybe I'll go buy myself that new toothpaste I saw last Monday." Eiji entered the courts together with the other regulars; his usual cat grin while circling his arms around. "Are? Chibi-chan doko?"  
  
"Ah, Echizen. Teacher's meeting." Momoshiro said, tying his shoelace and getting his racquet.  
  
"Eehh?? He's that smart that he's already a teacher???"  
  
"*sigh* Ba~ka, Eiji. Ashikawa sensei asked Echizen to meet him before classes which means that he'll probably miss morning practice." Oishi eyed his red haired companion like a mother to a kid.  
  
"Oh. I knew that. =^w^="  
  
"Oi, you three! Catch!" Inui shouted 10 meters away as he threw the jugs to them.  
  
"Sank yuu, Inui! Eeehh! It's hot today, ne?" Eiji pat his towel along his forehead before taking a sip like the others.  
A LONG comfortable sip.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: Okay! That's chap two! Sorry it was short cuz I still have my exams and all. Also, I think a cliffhanger would be perfect for this part don't you think? ^_~  
  
Anyway, up next : Chapter three: Run Ryoma! Run!  
  
Well, gotta go and study Chi! Please read and review!!  
  
-M-i- 


	3. Run Ryoma! Run!

Disclaimer: See chap one. (Damn, I'm so lazy)  
  
A/N: No more school. You won't believe how happy I am. I'm almost speechless. Oh yes! IMPORTANT: It's only now that I've noticed that I kept on typing Tomoko instead of Tomoka! Gomen! It's Tomoka! So that's why something felt weird ^^;;.  
  
Thanks to: (not by order)  
  
Eriol-sama: Eep! _ ;; Here's the next chap! Just don't bomb my house!  
  
Reitsu: Arigatou for reviewing twice so far! ^_^ *glomps*  
  
=): Duomo! I think I did well on my exams especially math! ^^  
  
Chakura: Hai! Ryoma is a bishie *sigh*!  
  
Merri: Yay! Another supporter of Tezuka/Ryoma! *thumbs up*  
  
Rings of Saturn: Well, here's the drinking part ^^  
  
Sadame XX: Sankyuu! *bows*  
  
Chapter 3: Run Ryoma! Run! By M-i  
  
By this time, the sun was blazing mildly hot but hot nevertheless. The clock in the locker room shows that it was already quarter to eight in the morning and counting. 30 mins has passed since the drinking incident and that 30 mins. is pretty much enough for someone to eat, or do small stuff, or do your homework or something. Though too bad for you if you decided to spend it in agony by getting all worked up and your thoughts get all jumbled up resulting to temporary mental incapacity by thinking and pondering about certain crucial things in life.  
One perfect example right now is the two girls we saw formerly standing by the sidelines since 7:00 am. The things going through the head of each is pretty much to be desired by anyone right now.  
What happened?? What the hell happened?? Is there a change?? Do they feel weird?? They're acting as if nothing happened!! Where is Ryoma-sama?? Oh my God!! What will happen now??! Everybody drank it except him!! (A/N: *sigh* If you only knew that it would be useless all the same -_-) What NOW??! Oh my gosh! Does that mean the whole of Seigaku will be chasing after us EXCEPT Ryoma-sama??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
And that was a, um, formal headline of the general thought running through Tomoka and Sakuno's heads. ^^;;  
  
However, they have to be careful on what they wish for because at that moment, it seems like their little prank is starting to take effect in the inside. (A/N; It's NOT what you think! 0_0 Eh? What ARE you thinking anyway? AAHH!! Caught you didn't I!! *grin* )  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
Oishi ran to his right and with fierce determination to beat his practice opponent, executed a perfect Moon Volley to the other side of the court. Kikumaru ginned broadly. "Ehh~ Moon Volley?? Oi, Oishi! You getting desperate in our game!? :D"  
  
"What?? No way!! I'll beat you though, Eiji! *smirks*"  
  
"Rakusha rakusha! (Translation: easy, easy!) We'll see about that!" the redhead got ready to perform his own acrobatics when he felt SOMETHING STRANGE going through his tummy. He stopped in mid air and landed gracefully one his own two feet; completely forgetting about the ball now rolling outside of the court.  
  
" Ha! I win! Eh? O-oi, Eiji." Oishi eyed his teammate curiously and walked towards the net. "Daijobu ka? Eiji!"  
  
As for the Seigaku acrobatic player, it was certainly weird. The usual genki senior didn't know what was happening inside his body as of the moment! Clutching his tummy slightly, while Oishi's voice seemed a mile away from his hearing, he tried to think coherent thoughts with no avail. First, his stomach goes wild for a second then disappears. Though everything seemed fine already, his mind isn't. On the contrary, it was getting more twisted! He starts getting thoughts about-  
  
About chibi-chan???? 0_0  
  
What the hell?? He didn't understand it at all! His sight kept on changing from blurry to clear and his head was completely spinning by now. More images of their youngest member flashed in front of him and strangely enough, his mind kept on repeating a mantra over his head that for the longest time now, he was REALLY attracted to ----- Echizen Ryoma!?  
  
Everything actually felt like his brain is being altered or something. And after a minute, everything straightens up, everything is clear again and he's left without any worries. Everything felt normal and right. Yes. Right to go after a certain freshman. His long time love! (A/N: Oh god. ~_~;;)  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
The moment he ran up to his Golden pair partner to shake him out of his weird reverie, he noticed something boiling? inside his own stomach.  
  
"Ugh. What the-"  
  
He felt suddenly weak. Weak that he thought any moment now his knees would give way but it didn't. If you actually blink even for a second, you would miss the odd sensation. The whole process only lasted for a minute and before he knew it, he was feeling light-headed. Like nothing happened.  
  
Only now, his thoughts were running on a golden-eyed boy. The same one his partner is currently fishing out.  
  
And 5 mins. after, the same one the WHOLE of Seigaku team is fishing out. Only one thought is currently registered now:  
  
Kikumaru Eiji ~ Ano chibi-chan watashi no mono! *smirk*  
  
Oishi Syuichiroh~ Kantan desu! (Translation: Um, with ease? Like no difficulty. Something like that.)  
  
Momoshiro Takeshi~ Yosh! Looks like I have to use my ultimate charm to get through that tsurara (translation: icicle)!  
  
Kawamura Takashi: Ahhhh~ *doki doki*  
  
Kaido Kaoru~ Sssssshhhhhhhh____ ano otoko no ko..  
  
Inui Sadaharu- Datadatadatadatadatadata.*scribble scribble scribble*  
  
Fuji Syusuke~ Echizen Ryoma. *chuckle* Omoshiroi  
  
Tezuka Kunimitsu~ Censored (A/N: Shy shy! Kawaii! ^-^)  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
"Well then, I'll be expecting good grades from whoever would be assigned to you then? Hahaha! I'm proud of you and I'm sure your English teacher as well, ne Echizen-kun!"  
  
"Hai." -_-  
  
" Is this Saturday fine with you?"  
  
"Saturday?" -_-  
  
"Shinpai shinai. This will be the only weekend I'll ask of you and the rest would be on weekdays. M-W-F. Sono yo ni, this will help your other low subjects, ne? ^_^"  
  
"Which is-?" -_-;  
  
"Er, *ahem* Nevermind. Anyway, as a request from your teacher in English, he wants you to tutor this boy named. Izumi Ryo (A/N: Yes. An OC. You won't mind would you? ^^) ? Section 1-B. It seems like his grades in English is sliding."  
  
".." -_-  
  
"So far, it's only him. So, you agree? You'd be exempted from attending your English class. In exchange ,you will tutor him in the study hall during your English period."  
  
"Hmm. Wakarimashta. Demo, naze-"  
  
"Doyobi (Translation: Saturday) ka? Hmm. I don't know myself. Though I think Izumi-kun's parent's would like to see their son's possible tutor."  
  
"." -_-  
  
"Do you have Tennis practice?"  
  
"Er, I guess. I'll ask Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-sempai first." -_-  
  
"Sou ka. But I'll need the answer by tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Hai." -_-  
  
"Dewa, you can go now for your classes and pardon if you missed your morning practice."  
  
"Iye. Betsuni. I'll be going now then." -_-  
  
"Aa."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay first things first:  
  
[1] I've inserted an OC to make things spice up a little okay? ^_~ [2] Um, you'll notice that I've used Japanese words. Forgive me, but I'm trying to contain down the urge to write it as much as possible since I'm fond of it but if you don't want them to appear, then I won't write using them.^_^ [3] I want to hear your comments and just like what I said, if you want a scene to happen then state it in your review or e mail me and I'll dedicate it to you! ^-^  
  
R&R! *glomps* Luv ya peeps!  
  
-M-i- 


	4. Ichatsuku!

Disclaimer:  
  
M-i: I own Tennis no Oujisama. I own Tennis no Oujisama. @_@  
  
2 mins-----  
  
Shrink: Okay~ that's a wrap for our session for today. You passed your test on Reverse Psychology 8-)  
  
M-i: ;_; *bangs head on the table*  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! XD I'm just all hyped today cuz it's my first day of freedom!! ^-^ Demo, atsui na~ *fans herself* Arigatou for those who are kind enough to review!  
  
Reitsu: Whaa!! *glomps* Arigatou! Here's the next chap! Demo, gomen! I promise I'll put LOTS of yummy scenes for your Golden Pair! Kawaii desho? ^_^ Only, it will have to come later on, ne? When I come to it, I'll dedicate it to you! ^^  
Chapter 4: Ichatsuku! By M-i  
  
The 8:00 am morning bell finally rang, signaling the start of a new school day. But by all means, from what is currently happening now, it wasn't your typical day. Ryoma sat as usual, normally asleep during his classes. But now, we see him staring outside the glass windows in expected boredom. It was Science after all. Though it was his favorite, the fact that he can do well in it without much effort makes it a bit similar with his English classes.  
  
But his spacing out wasn't really fruitless unlike those other times he simply got bored or sleepy. Under that bushel of green locks, something was occupying his thoughts.  
  
Izumi Ryo. Heh~ weird guy. Anyway, this sucks. I missed morning practice and now I have to miss Saturday practice.  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ara, Echizen! You're back! But you missed practice. It ended 5 minutes or so earlier." Ryuzaki sensei smiled as the freshman walked up to both her and Tezuka, as they were both discussing about possible improvements on the training menu.  
  
"Ryuzaki sensei. Tezuka-sempai." Echizen nodded as an acknowledgement, "Ano, do we have practice for Saturday?"  
  
"Saturday? Naze?" Tezuka asked, eyes not leaving the boy.  
  
"Maa, I think so. From 2 to 4 in the afternoon. Why? Something going on?" She eyed the younger boy as well.  
  
"Hmm. Ashikawa sensei asked me to give tutoring classes in English."  
  
"But isn't that supposed to be on school days?"  
  
"Hai. But the one I'm going to tutor requested for a Saturday session." Echizen scratched his head and shrugged, "Don't ask me."  
  
"Sou ka. I guess it's okay just this once. But the problem is, you have tutoring even on schooldays. When?"  
  
" M-W-F. Heki da. We'll eat up English session time. I'm exempted. But if his performance requests attention after school then I'll miss club trainings."  
  
" *sigh* Is this student *that* bad?? It would surely take most of your practice time."  
  
" De, who are you tutoring? Maybe we can arrange a more comfortable schedule to balance your club activities." Tezuka asked, strangely in a colder manner.  
  
" Izumi Ryo. Though I've never heard of him." Ryuzaki sensei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" That rich freshman? Since when was he failing? I've always commended him at least a bit because he has adequate to high grades to match up to his arrogant attitude. But now that he's failing-" she shook her head in disappointment, "I wonder why only now. Maybe lessons are getting tougher."  
  
" Maa ne. It's the same as before anyway."  
  
" Maybe to you. Well then, what do we do now? You'll miss 3 out of 5 days every week. That is not good. What do you think, Tezuka?"  
  
"."  
  
"Tezuka? Oi." The senior knitted his brows for a while and thought hard. He still gave no response but from his expression, he wasn't dealing with the whole thing very well. ESPECIALLY when he won't see his Echizen now more often.  
  
" *sigh* I'll talk to him. If I'm lucky, he won't be that dumb." Echizen turned around and walked away waving his hand.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!  
  
"Hmm?" Echizen looked at the time and stood up, "That was fast."  
  
"Yo! Echizen!" Horio screamed from the other end of the room. "Nani?"  
  
"Ashikawa sensei is asking for you!!"  
  
"?"  
  
Letting out a sigh, he stood up and excused himself from the next teacher. Indeed, Ashikawa sensei was waiting for him outside of the classroom. However, with an extra baggage.  
  
"Echizen-kun. Did you talk with Ryuzaki sensei already? As I've said before, I need your answer by today as soon as possible."  
  
Why is he in such a hurry? " Hai. She said I can miss one practice this Saturday." Ashikawa sensei beamed, stepping aside to reveal and introduce formally the boy standing behind him.  
  
" That's great! Echizen-kun, this is Izumi Ryo. I believe you haven't met before."  
  
Standing there was a freshman like him, though only slightly taller. Silvery white strands of hair fell along his face, which was a bit long as it reached along his nape and under those bangs were two very dark blue midnight eyes that were unfathomable as it met gold ones. He would have been the perfect model for coolness as well as coldness if Echizen didn't catch that playful grin that graced his lips.  
  
"Nice too meet you, Echizen Ryoma. It's an honor to have quite a tennis prodigy as my tutor." Izumi chuckled as he held out a hand in greeting. Echizen raised a curious eyebrow and looked at the offered hand before taking it. Izumi smiled, "Not the talkative type huh?"  
  
"..."-_-  
  
"So I guess I'll see you on Saturday then, SEMPAI *wink*"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Haha! Why not? You'll become my extended teacher and you *are* older than me by a few months, ne? I came late."  
  
"..." -_-  
  
"Well then, I'll be going now-" Izumi jogged away before turning back and smirking, "-sempai!"  
  
"..." -_-+++++++++++ *twitch*  
  
" Don't mind, Echizen-kun! ^^;; He's like that, really. Actually, it surprised me on how he showed a milder manner." Ashikawa sensei stroked his chin, "He's not usually like that. Oh well."  
  
" Whatever. I'll be going back inside now, Ashikawa sensei, if that's all."  
  
"Aa."  
  
While in another corridor, a white haired boy can't seem to take off his grin from his face.  
  
He's even cuter on personal.  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
The final bell rang and Echizen was more than ecstatic, even if he didn't show it, to run into the locker room, change and have a good exercise of tennis. Though as soon as he stepped into the tennis courts, SOMETHING *really* freaked him out about today.  
  
Like how Fuji-sempai snuck up behind him at least 5 times and his smile was more of a predatory grin.  
  
-_-;  
  
Or how his doubles practice with Momo-sempai turned out worse than before. (They were tied together but Momoshiro seemed to be more interested on pulling or tripping him, which coincidentally, he always fell on the junior's arms. Tezuka immediately stopped the doubles practice since it was going nowhere. (A/N: Really TEZU~KA. ^^)  
  
-_-;;  
  
Or when Kikumaru-sempai, with all his nicknames for him like ochibi, Seigaku's baby boy and stuff, got a slip of a toungue and called him 'koi'! And he seems to be using his *great* reflexes for something else.  
  
-_-;;;  
  
OR when Seigaku's 'okasaan' Oishi-sempai, seemed to look like an over ripe tomato, either staring at him with unknown intensity or as silent as a mute since he came and until practice ended.  
  
-_-;;;;  
  
OR whenever Kaido-sempai hissed at practically everybody who talked to him and cut them in-between by passing through them or waving his racquet violently. Especially to Horio and the others.  
  
~_~;;;;;  
  
OR how more people kept on coming up to him to ask about what was wrong with him and Inui. He found out that his glasses-wearing sempai also seemed to be asking almost all the people in campus for data of none other than him! (And it looks like he threatened them with his killer Inui juice too once in a while ^^;;)  
  
0_0;;;;;;;;;  
  
EVEN Kawamura sempai has another word in his vocabulary when he held the tennis racquet!  
  
His vocab list: GREATO!! , BURNING!!! VICTORY!!!, BABY!!, --- ECHIZEN!!  
  
0_o;;;;;; *falls down*  
  
When practice ended, the poor freshman did naught but run as fast as he can from the courts. He paled when he heard someone finally noticing his fast disappearance, which only made him run faster. What the hell happened back there??? Only Tezuka was acting normal! Ryuzaki-sensei also noticed on how different their performance was and decided to end 1 hour earlier, which earned quite a rare bombardment of complaints from the regulars except him and their cold captain. Well, one thing's for sure; he won't be looking at any of his teammates the same way again! Especially Momoshiro's 'offers' for a bike ride to his house.  
  
@_@  
  
TBC.  
A/N: Well, I still think that this chap is short though it *is* about 1-2 pages longer than usual ^_^ Anyway, hope you liked that one and you aren't asleep while reading it ~_~;;. Aww man, I feel sorry for Ryoma-sama! Eh? The meaning of the title? It's, um, how do you say. flirt? ^^;  
  
Echzen: Damn right you should be!  
  
M-i: Ack! Here they come!  
  
Echzen: *looks back* Wha-! Already?? *runs away*  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
-M-i- 


End file.
